Intensive Care
|location = Caligula's Palace, The Strip |target = Escorting Johnny Sindacco |fail = Wasted Busted Johnny dies Ambulance destroyed Ambulance escapes |reward = $5000 Respect |unlocks = The Meat Business Misappropriation |unlockedby = Don Peyote |todo = Find a ride and go pick up Johnny Sindacco from the hospital. It must have been the Mafia that took Johnny, find the ambulance that contains Johnny. Ram the ambulance and see how the driver reacts. Johnny must be in one of the other ambulances, this one's the real deal. The Mafia have been alerted by a distress call from the ambulance that you just hit. Find the actual ambulance that the Mafia have taken before they escape! Johnny must be in the other ambulance, this one's the real deal. Looks like this is the ambulance that took Johnny, smash it up a bit and show the Mafia you mean business. Quick get in the ambulance before any backup arrives. Drive Johnny back to the meat factory. Looks like some backup has arrived, get Johnny back to the meat factory. }} Intensive Care is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Ken Rosenberg from the office at Caligula's Palace, located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl drops by the office and finds a problematic Rosenberg. Kent Paul persuades him to tell Carl his problems. Rosenberg narrates that things were beautiful before, but now, he is the middle-man of the three Mafia families - the Leone Family, Forelli Family, and the Sindacco Family - since no one would trust anyone else to run the casino. The families hate each other, so a hit between the families would be dangerous to him as a family could blame him and he would be screwed. To make things worse, the Forellis learn about Johnny Sindacco, who is recovering from a coma caused by Carl himself at the hospital. Carl offers himself to move Johnny someplace safe so that Ken would not be in danger. Carl heads for the hospital. Once there, he looks for Johnny - however, the receptionist says that someone else picked him up in an ambulance. Carl realizes that it must have been one of the mob families who took Johnny, so he takes off and finds the ambulance. He eventually finds the right ambulance. For Carl to take over the ambulance, he smashes the ambulance up a bit, forcing the Forellis inside to get out of the vehicle. Carl enters the vehicle and makes his way to the meat factory in Whitewood Estates. On the way, Forelli backup arrives, but Carl manages to avoid them. He then arrives at the abattoir - two Sindacco thugs then approach and pick up Johnny, who is in a wheelchair. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Find a ride and go pick up Johnny Sindacco from the hospital *It must have been the Mafia that took Johnny, find the ambulance that contains Johnny *Quick get in the ambulance before any backup arrives *Drive Johnny back to the meat factory Reward The rewards for this mission are $5,000 and an increase in respect. The mission The Meat Business is unlocked. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_83_-_Intensive_Care_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_83_-_Intensive_Care_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_83_-_Intensive_Care_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Bugs *If the player activates the 'All cars have nitro' cheat during the mission, it is guaranteed that the mission will not complete; During the closing cutscene, the ambulance should back up a little bit so that Johnny can come out, but instead the ambulance somehow boosts while reversing, crushing the people behind the ambulance, causing the cutscene to freeze. *If the player parks the ambulance backwards, the cutscene will play strangely. The Sindacco member on the right will not appear until seconds later; he will tell Johnny on how he is feeling. Johnny will not come out and the cutscene will freeze. Trivia *Tony, Ken's talking parrot companion, says a line "I never fucked anyone over in my life who didn't have it coming to 'em". This a clear reference to the 1983 movie Scarface, where Tony Montana says the same line. This could be why the bird was named after Tony Montana. **During the cutscene, Ken Rosenberg says "I had the power, the money, the ladies", another clear reference to the movie where Tony Montana makes the famous "Power" speech to his friend, Manny. *After Maccer says "Eh, there's some top fanny down at the pool, Pabsy" during the cutscene, you could see him masturbating while looking at the girl at the pool due to his compulsive masturbation. *Unusually, Carl is heard narrating at the end of the cutscene, commenting on the mission he has just been given. This is the second time in the game that he does this. Tommy Vercetti frequently does this in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. The only other times Carl does this are in In The Beginning, Key to Her Heart and Home Coming. *There is a Patriot parked in the hospital parking lot during this mission, which disappears after the mission is completed. Its license plate reads "H CARMAN". Which might mean "Hospital Car Man". It can be acquired, at the cost of failing the mission. *If the player checks all three ambulances without ramming any of them, all of them will appear to be driven by medics. However, once CJ rams one ambulance, one of the two remaining ambulances will suddenly have Forelli mafiosos driving it. Regardless of which ambulance the player attacks first, it will be a normal one and the player will be informed that the remaining ambulances are warned and are hurrying. *Once the player successfully locates the right ambulance by ramming it, the game will ask the player to ram it a second time to "show the Mafia you mean business". During this part, the ambulance is immune from bullets, explosions, and fire until the player decides to ram it again which forces the mafiosos to exit the vehicle, losing its immunity in the process. *Johnny is actually in the ambulance during the mission, however, he sits with his eyes open, upright on the bench, like a passenger. *At the end of the closing cutscene, Johnny sits on the same wheelchair model as the one found in Fishers Lagoon. *Ken Rosenberg, a former lawyer, has his first mission involving ambulance chasing. Kent Paul refers to Rosenberg as 'that bonkers ambulance chaser' during the mission Back Alley Brawl in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. See Also *Mission walkthrough Navigation }}de:Intensive Carees:Intensive Carepl:Intensywna opieka Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions